


I fell in love with you again today

by woodsbane (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas family meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Top!Reid, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/woodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer loves poems. </p>
<p>It was different compared to the other books he reads, the articles on criminology, the evolution of fibonacci numbers, the most complex problems for mathematicians, and so on. </p>
<p>Poems held a deep part in his heart. His mother recited many pieces of literature to him growing up, ranging from epic poems to sonnets and everything in between. His love for poems had never changed over the years, and as he learned more of them he felt a sense of peace when he read them. Even after some of the hardest cases, he could ease his mind with some of his favorites. He loves poems. </p>
<p>He also loves Derek Morgan, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell in love with you again today

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a 5+1 trope with poems for Derek and Spencer. Enjoy!

Spencer loves poems. 

It was different compared to the other books he reads, the articles on criminology, the evolution of fibonacci numbers, the most complex problems for mathematicians, and so on. 

Poems held a deep part in his heart. His mother recited many pieces of literature to him growing up, ranging from epic poems to sonnets and everything in between. His love for poems had never changed over the years, and as he learned more of them he felt a sense of peace when he read them. Even after some of the hardest cases, he could ease his mind with some of his favorites. He loves poems. 

He also loves Derek Morgan, too. 

… 

Reid is exhausted.

Reid sat in his little nook on the couch trying to get as comfortable as possible. The team just got back from a case, and all Reid wants to do is sleep. He is trying to read the book in his lap, where all the poems by Frantisek Halas are written, when he looks up at Morgan who is also sitting on the couch. 

Derek Morgan is like a poem, he thinks. He sees the lines in his face from smiling, the faint ridges on his forehead from frowning, the curve of his lips and how they look so nice to kiss. The slow rises and falls in his chest as he sleeps, tired from the week. His body tells a story, one that Reid is slowly reading, and wants to get to the final stanza, if he could.

Derek is asleep though, his head is resting in an awkward position on his shoulder, and Reid would move him but he didn’t want to wake him. He, as well as everyone else, had barely gotten any sleep. So instead, he just admired. Reid may have a liking to him (loving him is a more accurate term), even as much as he tries to block it out. He just never got over the man in front of him, all tall, dark, and handsome. He is also intelligent, the way he could sum up Reid’s ramblings in just a sentence or two, or how he listens to his rants about the earth and how significant it’s rotation is compared to the other planets, and then to other universes. 

That is why he needs to stop liking him, because he knows it will never happen. He knows that Morgan would not like him. He hasn’t even specified if he likes men, let alone being in a relationship with one. Even then, Reid wouldn’t be his type. So he just sits from afar, and he does the only thing he can do- be Morgan’s friend. 

He glances around the room, looking to see if any of them are awake. He knows that JJ and Rossi are out, Hotch is probably dozing, and Blake is listening to an audio book on the setup of English in the 1600’s. He only knows this is because he recommended it to her, much to her delight. So he looks at Morgan again, only to see him shift before slowly waking up. He yawns, still tired from the case, but he glances around the jet before he sees Reid. He smiles softly, a sleepy smile; one that Reid’s heart clenches over. Reid would love to see that smile when he is slowly waking up, in Morgan’s bed, remembering the beautiful things they would have done the night before.

Reid sighs, and pushes that thought out of his head as he watches Morgan get into a more comfortable position. He can’t seem to find one though. 

Reid asks,“You know, you could lay down, I could move if you want me to-” 

“Thanks pretty boy, I could use all the sleep in the world right now but you don’t have to move. To be honest I have a crick in my neck from sleepin' like I was before so I’m using you as a pillow for now. ” He says, as he starts to lay down and get in a more comfortable position.

Reid can feel his heart beating at an uncontrollable rate because _Morgan is using him as a pillow_. He sits there, frozen and not knowing what to do. He gets all flustered too, but Morgan doesn’t see it because he is shutting his eyes as he drops his head against Reid’s thigh. Reid almost drops his book, part from him being a accident prone and part being that Morgan is using his thigh. As a pillow. As if his feelings didn’t get him into enough trouble already.

He knows that Morgan isn’t getting up anytime soon so he relaxes his thigh, tries to regulate his breathing and really, really tries to not get distracted by him. Reid goes back to reading his book and glances at Morgan every so often, just to look. He knows that he is completely asleep now because of his breathing, and Reid can relax his body a little bit more knowing that Morgan is asleep and is not conscious of his every move. After a while though, he sort of gets into the rhythm of Morgan’s breathing with his own, and gets lost in his book once more. 

He mutters some of his favorite lines often out of habit, making sure he doesn’t wake the sleeping man next to him, when he comes across a poem that is so uncannily perfect for his situation he could cry. For some reason, he feels like speaking the entire poem aloud. So, softy, he speaks out loud to know one but the soft breaths he feels against his thigh, and whispers,

_”Touched by all that love is, I draw closer toward you.”_

He smiles softly at Morgan, giving him the sincerest smile he can, since he doesn’t have to hide his feelings right now.

_“Saddened by all that love is, I run from you.”_

He frowns, because he knows what that is like. He knows the exact percentage of the likeliness he has a chance with him. He continues reading though, not wanting to delve into that part of his mind. 

_“Surprised by all that love is, I remain alert in stillness. Hurt by all that love is, I yearn for tenderness.”_

He smiles sadly at that, thinking about his never ending cycle of hopelessness.

Reid takes a short breath to look up at any of his team in case they are awake. They thankfully are not, and he goes back to reading.

_“Defeated by all that love is, at the truthful mouth at night.”_

He breaths in for the last line and whispers, barely that even he has a hard time hearing himself when he says it.

_“Forsaken by all that love is, I will grow toward you.”_

He breathes out, feeling sated at the spoken truth. 

He never told anyone about how he felt for Morgan, mostly because he knew that it would never happen, but speaking it out loud for the first time feels like a weight has just been lifted off his shoulders. He feels like he can breathe, even if it's just for a minute, and it feels _amazing._

“That was beautiful, Reid.” He hears, scaring him out of his wits that he jumps and hits his elbow with Morgan’s head. 

“Oh my god I’msosorryIdidn’tmeanto _youscared me how did you hear that I thought you were asleep ohmygod—”_ Reid shuffles away from Morgan, gathering his things frantically and feeling more embarrassed, humiliated, and red all over. Reid has never felt more mortified than he does now, has never felt so stupid.

“Reid, Reid, _Spencer_. I’m alright, my head is okay. Spencer, look at me.” Morgan says in the hushed but gentle tone, making Reid look up in both surprise or shame.

“Spencer, was… was that poem meant for me?” He asked tentatively, and Reid shut his eyes and put his head down, hiding his face with his curls. 

Spencer shook, forcing himself to speak.“Y-yes, that was about you. But it’s okay Morgan, I understand if you didn’t want to be friends with me anymore because of this, we can pretend like it never happen-” 

“Woah woah slow down, who said anything about not being friends? I asked if that poem was about me because I love it. Like I love you.” 

Reid shot his head straight up looking at Derek with his seriously shining eyes with the gentle smile that is slowly starting across his face, and Spencer’s heart has stopped. 

“What? What did you say?” Spencer’s disbelief is trying to overcome any emotion right now because he cannot believe what he is hearing. Derek, being in love with him. _With him._

“I said, I love you. Have for some time now, actually.” He chuckles, looking at Spencer with the most sincere and adoring expression, and Reid just stares. 

“I-I uh- yeah.” Spencer says, and then mentally slaps himself because that was the absolute worst thing someone could respond to _I love you._

“Wow. I didn’t expect that. Have I rendered the poor Doctor speechless?” He asks, laughing in a light hearted way. Spencer just goes beet red, and speaks an actual sentence after a moment of trying to get his heart under control. 

He turns to Morgan completely now. “I love you too.” He flashes the biggest smile, still really not believing what's happening right now, but he looks at Derek, and he sees the loving, trusting look that he hasn’t seen before. And it is directed toward him, Spencer Reid, the last person Spencer thought that he would ever show that to. It is here though, on his face. 

Spencer couldn’t be more happier than in this moment right now. 

“I really am sorry for elbowing your head. I didn’t mean to.” Spencer says after a minute, and Derek just laughs. 

“That’s okay. You can just make it up with a dinner when we land.” 

They both smiled at each other, and Spencer knows that this will be the best dinner he will ever have.

…  
Reid is happy. 

Reid is running a finger over the relaxed muscles of Morgan’s naked body, smiling softly. He wants to remember every single line, every single groove, every single muscle. The sheet had stopped at his butt, covering half of it, and Reid trailed his fingers along to his tailbone, slowly ghosting his fingers back up again as he repeats the motion over again. 

It had been two months since they first got together, since the time Reid and Morgan confessed their love for one another. The team knew, although they had not told them yet. Being profilers though, they could see the sly glances at one another, the light touches, the emotions they showed over a case. They were fiercely protective over one another, and this job came with many complications and life or death experiences. Right now though, all Reid wanted to focus on was the older man’s body in front of him. 

Morgan’s back facing up, Reid cataloged everything. He drew designs on his back, sometimes tracing the scratches or bruises left from the night before. Sometimes he would trace the tattoos on his arms as well, all apart of how beautiful Derek really is. On the occasion he would dig his fingers in a little, not enough to harm him, but enough for Morgan to shift in his sleep. This time though, when Reid pushed his blunt nails in a little, he slowly rolled over and woke of from his sleep. He opened one eye, peeking at Reid and smiled. It was another sleepy smile, one that Reid didn’t have to fantasize about anymore because it was happening to him to right now. He smiled back at him, all too adoring and fond. “Hey there.”

“Hey yourself.” Morgan chuckled, closing his eyes and eventually sighing at the way Reid is touching him. Reid smirked at that, doing it a bit more, putting more pressure into it. Morgan moaned, Reid knowing well how Morgan reacted to the touches. 

He started moving, turning Morgan over and straddling his thighs. He thought about what he wanted to do to the man beneath him, when he thought of something perfect. He started to recite another poem, this time from memory, looking at Morgan with a playful gleam in his eye. 

_“Whatever happens with us, your body will haunt mineㅡ tender, delicate, your lovemaking,”_ Reid kissed the man under him with passion, accenting the poem with it, opening Morgan’s mouth with his tongue. Licking, biting, exploring it all again, Morgan writhes against him, not being able to form a sentence. Reid knew what his words did to him, how they affected him, and he was going to use it to his advantage. 

Reid moved to Morgan’s neck, giving long and slow kisses in between quotes, “ _-like the half-curled frond of the fiddlehead fern in forests just washed by the sun.”_

Reid slowly rubbed against Morgan’s growing erection, eliciting a gasp and a moan from the darker man, rolling his hips along with Reid. “Spencer, please, _please_ ,”

Reid just smirked, stopping the motion to continue with poem, _“Your traveled, generous thighs,”_ Reid ran both hands up his thighs, not touching the one place his boyfriend needed to be touched. Morgan just _whines_ , and Reid’s cock twitches at the sight before him. Reid is ruthlessly teasing the man under him, hearing the noises that Morgan makes, makes Reid’s senses tingle with ecstasy. 

“Baby, please, you’re going to kill me if you keep goin’ slow like that.” Morgan’s breathless, and Reid absolutely _loves it_. 

“I know you love being teased though, not getting what you want until the last minute. I know what it does to you, making you speechless. So you aren’t going to come until I tell you to.” Reid whispers in his ear, licking at the skin under and biting, making Morgan whimper in a frenzied passion. Reid feels Morgan roll his hips up to meet his, and he slaps his hand on Morgan’s chest trying to ground himself. The friction is almost too much, but he wasn’t finished just yet.  


Reid starts to kiss Morgan’s chest, going slowly until he is eye level with Morgan’s cock. “ _-between which my whole face has come and come-_ ” Once he says this he twirls the tip of his tongue around the head, and Morgan jumps at the surprise, his hips stuttering for a second. As Reid holds his hips down he continues, “ _-the innocence and wisdom of the place my tongue has found there-_ ” Reid then goes in, putting his mouth around Morgan and feeling the older man’s hips stutter once again, going breathless at the sudden move. Reid gives all his tricks that he knows, but slowing them down to tease more and more- he knows that it is killing the man he loves so dearly. 

With his free hand, he goes for the base of Morgan’s cock, rotates it up and down, giving everything the older man wants. He hears the most filthy noises above, feels his two hands slightly pulling on Reid’s hair as he goes down. He hears the hitches in his breath, the swearing, the begging, and Reid just takes it all in going straight to his groin. 

He moans, sending the vibrations that rock Morgan’s very core, and then Reid stops. He hears the whine that takes place, but shushes him when he starts kissing up the toned abs, continuing his lines, “ _The live, insatiable dance of your nipples in mouth_ ,” Reid stops and licks one of Morgan’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they are to him. He takes his time, sucking and biting and rolling it over with his tongue. He feels the hands that roam over his back, the occasional nail digs when he gives Morgan enough pleasure to make him come. He then moves onto the next one, savoring it just as much. 

“You’re killing me, Spence.” Morgan says, as Spencer makes his way up to his lips.  
“ _-your touch on me, firm_ ,” Reid sweetly kisses him, “ _-protective_ ,” and another one, “ _-you search me out, your long tongue and slender fingers._ ” 

Reid gives him another kiss. “Let me fuck you.” Morgan all but _keens_ when Reid whispers this, nodding fervently and opening his legs to give Reid enough room. Reid, most of the time, never tops unless he feels like he wants to, and this time he _definitely_ wants to. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and warms it up in his hands before spreading some on his fingers. 

Reid lowly, oh so slowly, teases the ring of muscle as Morgan relaxes, ready for what’s to come. Reid inserts the finger, moving slowly because Morgan is so tight and fuck Reid feels how tight he actually is since he doesn’t bottom that much. He feels him, how sensitive he is when he moves his finger around. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are like this? So spread out for me, coming undone for me because of how sensitive you are. _So tight_.” Reid says in the most sensual way he can as he adds another finger. He sees the man wince, but slowly it turns into the best pleasure he feels from just Reid’s fingers. The countless moans he releases just stir Reid up more, amping up his arousal. He continues with the poem, knowing for sure it will drive Morgan crazy,” _-you search me out, your long tongue and slender fingers, reaching where I have been waiting years for you.”_

“Fuck Spencer, please, please let me come.” His words are strung out, sounding absolutely wrecked. 

“Not yet baby, not yet.” He reassures the man running his free hand down his chest as he adds the third finger. He tries to soothe the man with knowing how sensitive he is, and before he knows he is rolling the condom on, putting more lube on, and inching into the man underneath him. 

“Fuck! Spencer!” Morgan yells, probably waking the neighbors, but Reid doesn’t care right now, all he cares about is not hurting his lover. Spencer slowly moves, relishing in the heat surrounding him, enveloping him and almost driving him over the edge. When Reid feels his hips against the darker man, he starts grinding, opening the older man up even more. Morgan arches his back, moving with Reid as he slowly takes his first thrust. All the while they both are filling the rooms with skin on skin and moans so loud and sinful. 

Reid picks up his pace, thrusting harder each time until he sees the thrust that unravels Morgan, and strives for the spot each time. Morgan is a mess, gripping the sheets and pulls on Reid, bringing him down for a painful clash of a kiss. Morgan moans on his lips as Reid takes his bottom lip to bite on it.

As Reid picks up the pace, he feels the building climax in Morgan when Reid is pounding into him, ready to come, he grabs Morgan’s cock and starts to move with the rhythm they have established. Reid leans down to whisper against Morgan’s mouth, “Come for me.” 

With a shout, Morgan has one of the best orgasms he’s ever had, hips stuttering sloppily as he blisses out. Reid, still going hard, build his climax up and up and up. 

Morgan catches Reid’s cheek in his hand, “Come on pretty boy, come for me.” 

That's all it takes and Reid’s hips are stuttering too, feeling his orgasm all throughout his body. 

Once he comes down from the blissful high, he slips out of the older man and disposes of the condom. He goes to the bathroom and gets a wet towel, coming back into the room on shaky legs. He starts to clean the both of them up, and then puts the towel in the hamper. 

He collapses on Morgan, feeling the older man breathe out a happy sigh. He puts his arms around Reid, tangling their feet together and trying to get as close as possible. 

Morgan runs a hand through his curls as he tells Reid,“You never finished the poem.” 

Reid looks up, props his chin on Morgan’s chest and smiles. 

“ _Whatever happens, this is._ ” 

… 

Reid is shaking. 

This time, the case was one of the worst ones they have. The unsub is using the victim's heads to make one giant mantle piece, and he shreds the bodies into pieces and dumps them. Reid felt like felt his stomach go uneasy at the pictures of the bodies, and he knew that they had to catch this guy. Quick. 

It was also the fact that when the unsub saw Morgan for the first time, wanting him to be apart of his headset that scared and enraged Reid. For the last three days the team, most of all Morgan, had gotten taunts from the unsub, saying how pretty he is, and how pretty he would be surrounded by all the other victims in his sickening ‘art’. Morgan wanted to just get rid of him, put him where he should be because of how disgusted and angered he felt toward the unsub. Reid filled with rage at all of this too, and getting severely protective of the other agent. He didn’t go too far with it though, knowing that Morgan could take down the unsub. 

Reid could still worry, though. 

Flash forward to now, where Reid is looking at the predatory gleam in his eye, talking to Morgan. Morgan has his gun up, trying to calm the unsub down while he holds a butcher knife in his hands, bloody from the last victim. 

“Trevor, I need you to put the knife down. We can talk about this. Don’t you want people to see your work? We can make sure people do, as long as you come with us.” As he says this, calm and controlled, the unsub just snorts. 

“Oh why must you lie, Agent Morgan? We all know will happen when I walk with you to my death. Once I set foot in jail, no one will see my work! No one! So no. I will not go with you, but your face is quite nice, even better in person...” The both shudder at this, seeing his smirk grow. “Did you get my letters, Agent Morgan? I thought I told you that your beautiful head would accent my masterpiece quite well, don’t you think?” 

He could see how Morgan reacted to his taunts. his shoulders tense, the ridges on his forehead grow deeper. “Put the knife down you sick son of a bitch!” Morgan yells, wanting to take this guy as far away from him as possible. 

“Why don’t you make me?” The unsub raises the knife, going after Morgan. Reid hears two gunshots go off, and he sees the unsub go down and hearing knife’s metal clatter to the floor. There was no use in calling for a medic, knowing that the unsub is dead because Morgan shot him in the heart. 

Morgan turns to Reid, and Reid sees the momentary fear and relief in his face because it was finally over for him. He moved to Reid, giving him the biggest hug he had ever received. He could feel the small trembles rocking him, and Reid is shaking too. He felt the older man’s heart pounding against his chest, could feel it in his bones. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” He whispered, trying to soothe his boyfriend. He ran his hands up and down his arms, over his back, pulling away just a little to look into his beautiful dark brown eyes. “ _You are okay_.” 

Morgan sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Reid. He could hear the bustling around them, hearing the medics picking the dead body off the ground and putting it on a stretcher. He could hear the team talking to some of the police officers, hear them thanking each other and what not. Reid reluctantly pulled away, but still touching him as they departed from the spot they had been in for ten or so minutes. Reid has a small hand on Morgan’s back, trying to ease the other man’s nerves. 

Hotch had noticed them walking over to the team. Reid saw him glance at the close physical contact, but he didn’t acknowledge it. “We can leave now, the jet will be ready in an hour. I advise you all get some sleep.” He pointedly looked at Morgan, but they all nodded their heads and made their way to the hotel they all stayed in. 

-  
Once they both had gotten home after a four hour jet ride, they dropped their bags, go change out of their day old clothes, and gotten into bed. Reid grabbed Morgan closely, to touch deprived from the week they just had. He needed to know that Morgan was alive, as absurd as it is, but Reid needed to feel every inch of him. 

“Hey pretty boy.” Morgan muttered, looking at his hazel eyes. Reid’s eyes changed color, sometimes a beautiful honey brown, sometimes a light green, and right now it was a mix of the two. “Talk to me. Please.” 

Reid smiled at him, knowing why Morgan wanted him to talk to him. He also had to know that Reid was right here with him, alive and breathing. For some reason the job they have makes it hard to actually picture life. It made life that much more important. 

“What would you like me to talk about? Statistics? My quote un quote, ‘nerdy’ rants?” They both laughed a little at that, and Morgan just shook his head. 

“Anything. Just talk about anything. You know I love hearing you talk.” Morgan says, and Reid notices the small part of fear that ghosts over his features. He kisses his lips for a second, chaste and sweet, and Reid smiled. It was a short poem, but it mixes perfectly with today’s events. Morgan smiled at him as Reid began. 

_“I need so much the quiet love,_  
_after the day’s loud strife;_  
_I need your calm all other things above,_  
_After the stress of life._  
_I crave the haven that in your dear heart lies,_  
_After all toil is done;_  
_I need the starshine in your heavenly eyes,_  
_After the day’s great sun."_

Reid looked at the man next to him, all relaxed and sleepy. He too, felt the wave of exhaustion as he recited the lines, but he waited to finish the poem, seeing Morgan slowly go to sleep. 

“I love you, Spencer.” Morgan says in his pillow, and Reid sees him shut his eyes, going to sleep. 

“I love you too, Derek.”

… 

Reid is nervous. 

Hotch gave the team two weeks off for Christmas, and with this Reid and Morgan decided to introduce the other to their families officially. Reid thought they should visit his mother first, so by the time the visit was over they will be ready in time for Fran Morgan’s birthday. At the beginning of the break, they were going to spend a few days to themselves, then fly to Vegas and spend four days there, and then go to Chicago from that until Christmas. They would fly back the next day, and hopefully get rest before work happened. 

And Reid hasn’t been more nervous in his life. 

Not because of how Morgan might react, or how his mom would. He both know they would get along well with one another; Reid was sure of this. He is nervous because his mom might have an episode. She has been good for a while now, according to her doctor, but Reid was still worried. 

He was also nervous about meeting Derek’s family, this time in a relationship. He felt like he didn’t give a good first impression the last time he met them, even if it was under bad circumstances. Still, it itched at the back of his mind about how it would go.

They were packing right now thow, getting ready to fly from Quantico to Vegas. Reid packed his mother’s present, a rare edition of the Nuremberg Chronicle from 1482. He also got presents for Morgan’s sisters and mom, a pair of beautiful earrings for Desiree, a huge cookbook filled with traditional and nontraditional french recipes for Sarah because Morgan told him that she was looking for one, and a delicate frame that had a picture of Morgan’s family (with his father) all smiling for Fran. He asked Morgan for it a while back, asking him what his father looked like since he was curious. Later that night he put the picture in a box, and in November he got the frame that accented the picture well. He hoped they liked it. 

He also packed a small, velvet box wrapped in red paper, with a bow on top and all of Reid’s nerves wrapped inside. He was finally going to do what he has been dreaming of since he bought it. 

“Hey Spencer, you ready?” Morgan asks, and Reid jumps a little, but nods. He then gets handed a cup of coffee, grabs his go bag, and heads out the door for the flight. 

-

“Spencer wake up, we are here.” Morgan whispers to Reid, shaking him lightly in the seat beside him. They had just landed, and Reid rubs his eyes before yawning. Reid always slept on a plane when it wasn’t for a case, mostly because he would have bought enough books to keep him occupied for the five and a half hour flight. He also didn’t really feel like doing anything but sleeping, knowing how he would worry those five hours. He looks over at Morgan and smiles, hearing the flight attendant talk about staying seated until the plane is finally landed, and the releasing of passengers. He grabbed Morgan’s hand, lacing their fingers together before feeling the wheels touch the ground. 

Reid gave him a chaste kiss, before getting up to get their carry on bags. He could hear all the hustle and bustle of the other people around him doing the same thing, and Reid gets elbowed a couple of times. 

Although instead of feeling annoyed, he just laughs a little, remembering the time he elbowed Morgan on the plane a year ago. It feels like a lifetime ago, and Reid’s grin growers wider at the thought. He has been in this relationship for the longest year of his life, and he’s never been happier. 

“Pretty boy, what has got you smiling so wide like that?” Morgan asks, a wide smile also on his face. 

“You. Or well, the time I elbowed you in the head.” Morgan laughs at that, his eyes twinkling with fond. 

“Would you believe that, that is one of the best memories I have? In my top five.” Morgan says, walking off the plane with Reid hand in hand. 

“Really? I would have thought that our first kiss, or even our first time together. Not when I elbowed you in the head.” He laughed, blushing at the images appearing in his head. 

“Oh those are definitely in my top five, too.” Morgan responds, his eyes showing that he is also remembering those times too. 

Morgan sees the change in Reid’s face, showing that he is about to talk statistics. “Well, actually, our memories are never true. When we remember something, our brain distorts it each time…” 

Morgan lets him go on, looking at him fondly. He talks about the science of memories all the way until they find a rental car, which then transitions to how the brain works on the drive there. Reid eventually gives Morgan directions to the home his mom is at, not slowing his brain down. Morgan occasionally talks, asking a question or just acknowledged the things he was saying. Reid keeps giving him directions all the way there too in between monologues. 

Reid suddenly stops talking, looking at the building where his mother is. Apparently, he was showing a look of nervousness because Morgan takes his hand. “I’m sure she will be happy to see you.” Morgan gives a reassuring smile, and Reid sends one back. He breaths in, and gets out of the car to walk to Bennington Sanitarium. 

When they got there, the receptionist at the front smiled, looking at Reid’s familiar face. 

“Hey Doctor Reid! Are you here for the holidays?” She asks, making small talk as he registers him as a visitor. 

“Hey Tammy, and yeah I am. Wish her a Merry Christmas and all.” He says, giving a small smile. “This is Derek, by the way. Derek Morgan.” Reid says, signing the registration file before handing it over to Morgan. 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Morgan flashes her a smile as he says this, then signs right under Reid’s name. 

“Nice to meet you too.” She returns the friendly smile before turning slightly in her desk at the telephone intercom. “Doctor Gordon? Spencer Reid is here. He also brought someone.” 

“ _Send them in_.” 

“You are free to go in, have fun and happy holidays!” She waves at them, and then goes back to typing. 

Reid grabs Morgan’s hand and walks through the hallways like the many times he has before. They come up to Doctor Gordon’s office, knocking on it. They hear a muffled _come in!_ before they walk in. 

“Ah Doctor Reid! It’s good to see you!” He says, standing up from his seat at his desk to wave. He then turns to Morgan, “And you must be?” 

“Ah, Derek Morgan, sir.” He says, going to shake Doctor Gordon’s hand. 

“Right! Well I’m Doctor Joseph Gordon. Please, take a seat!” They both sit down as Doctor Gordon does, too. 

Doctor Gordon is a short man, bald but with white facial hair, and has a very warm personality. If one was looking, they could see the laugh lines on his face and the crinkle of his eyes behind his glasses. He wore a nice sweater vest suit, with his I.D. clipped on the side of the ‘v’. He had a warm smile on his face as he started to talk to the both of them. “She’s been doing great Spencer. She’s been taking her medication, and she hasn’t had an episode in three months. She’s also been writing a very good amount of letters, although some weren’t addressed to you. It was actually some professors who wanted her opinion on the effects of the 15th century literature in today’s english.” 

At that, Reid smiled, remembering when his mother sent him a letter explaining that she was offered that deal. He remembered how she reacted, saying it was ‘helping the humanity in desperate times’. 

“Yes, she told me about that. Although, I don’t know what those professors were asking for considering she wrote almost ten pages worth.” He grinned at that, seeing the other Doctor chuckle. Morgan, off to the side was smiling fondly at Reid, seeing his grin on his face about his mom. Doctor noticed it too, and looked between the two of them for a split second. Reid started to blush, looking down. His curls hid some of his face, having it growing out again. He glanced back up again as Doctor Gordon started to speak. 

“Well, how about we go see her then?” He asked, and both boys got up from their seats as well as the Doctor. 

He lead them down into the huge meeting room, with bookshelves and couches, along with tables and chairs. There were many people out at this time, some with visitors and some interacting with the other patients. Reid saw his mom in her usual spot beside the bookshelf closest to the window. 

They all started to walk toward her, and as she heard the footsteps she turned around to see her son, her doctor, and someone new. 

“Hey mom. Merry Christmas.” He says, walking toward her to give her a hug with a wide grin. 

“Spencer, I thought you were coming later. It’s good to see you.” She says, giving a small smile while she eyed Morgan behind Reid.  
“Mom, this is Derek Morgan. Derek Morgan, this is my mom.” He says, and Morgan waves at her with a friendly smile. 

“I’m going back to my desk now, call if you need anything. You too, Diana.” He walks off, leaving the three to themselves. 

“Spencer, who is he?” She whispers, and Reid notices the small amount of fear in her eyes. He tries to calm her down.

“Mom, do you remember the time you came to see me at my work? You met Derek there, remember?” He says, holding her arm gently. She looks at him with worry fiddling her hands on the book she was reading. They stand there in silence for what felt like an eternity, even though it was only two minutes. 

“Yes. Yes I remember…” She says quietly, looking at Morgan differently now that she remembers him. He gives her a small grin, before looking to Reid again. 

“Why don’t we all sit down.” Reid says, and so they do. Diana sat where she was before while Reid and Morgan sit on the couch to the side of it. It was a nice couch, not to firm or soft. 

“Mom, the reason Derek is here is because he’s.. well… we are in a relationship.” He says, worrying his lip in waiting for her reaction. She looks between the two of them, and then turns completely to Morgan. 

“If you hurt my son, I will know where to find you.” 

“Mom!” Reid yells, getting flustered at her response. Morgan just nods in agreement, knowing full well that she was not kidding. 

“I promise I won’t. Scouts honor.” He holds up his three fingers just like a scout would, and Reid just puts his hands on his face. 

When Diana smiles at him, she turns to Reid and brings her hand to bring down his hand from his face. He’s still a little pink from the embarrassment, but his mom just smiles at him. 

“So you’re okay with this?” Reid hesitantly asks, looking at his mother with hopeful eyes. 

“Oh Spencer, I knew about it three months ago when you sent me the letter explaining how Derek treated you after one of your not so nice adventures. A mother always knows.” She smiles once more, looking at her son’s flustered face. 

Eventually Reid changes the subject, holding out her gift. She loved it, knowing Spencer gave her the best gifts, and then proceeded to give him his present, which was a small statue of the friar from the Canterbury tales. He chuckles at it, remembering the childhood favorite. 

They then go on to talk about other things, like how his mom is doing to Spencer, and then to Derek. He answered her questions honestly, but over the expanse of their visit he was mostly silent. He looked at the other two though, an adoring grin on his face the entire time. After four hours of visiting, they promise to return tomorrow with lunch. They make their departure, but Reid hears his mom call him back. 

Reid turns around, telling Morgan that he will be back in a second. He looks as his mom as she speaks,“I like him. Keep him.” 

Reid smiles at this, getting flustered once more. “I like him too… I love him, mom.”

Diana smiles a loving smile at him before sitting down, and she starts to read her book once more. 

They leave Bennington’s, going to the hotel that Reid always stays at when he visits his mom. They order in pizza when they get to the hotel, having been exhausted from the plane ride to Vegas. They had a great time though, so it was worth it. 

As they shower and get ready for bed, Reid wonders how he got to be so lucky. All his life he was an outcast, too weird to actually have anything to do with life except his intelligence. Then he joined the BAU, and he felt like he was going to be an outcast there too. It turned out to be the exact opposite though, surprising him. He didn’t imagine the close connections he would have with all the people on his team, but it happened. He had a family. 

Derek Morgan was another story. He had gotten underneath the Doctor’s skin, getting his mind to think about him. He repressed the feelings and the urges for a couple of years though, focusing on his work. He needed to show how good he was at his job, how he wasn’t a kid anymore. Then, after years of these repressed urges, Reid couldn’t take it. He looked at the older man for the first real time again. he noticed his carefree attitude that hid the painful history underneath. He saw how he was beautiful in every way, not just physically. He understood that already of course, but to take time to actually think about it made Reid’s heart clench. He learned so many new things about Derek Morgan, from his dog to his hobby of building new homes to the smallest of things, like his coffee order. Reid watched him all the time, silently and longingly. At the time, he knew he shouldn’t want him because Morgan had never explicitly come out as any sexuality other than straight, and Reid couldn’t just ask him in between cases. ‘Hey, what’s your sexuality, and can you pass me the sugar?’ No. 

Now though, he’s so happy he read to Morgan on the jet. He didn’t know what he would have done if he didn’t. 

“What are you thinking about sexy?” Morgan asks, climbing into bed next to Reid. 

“How lucky I am to have you.” He said honestly, kissing the top of Morgan’s nose.  
He crinkled his nose at that, smiling at the young lover next to him. 

“Oh really?” He asked, a playful smirk written on his face. “I think I’m the lucky one here. I get to see your beautiful face every day.” Morgan says, proceeding to give Reid a kiss, then breaking away. “Today was a good day. To be honest, I was a little nervous meeting your mom as your boyfriend.” 

“I knew she would love you. And besides, I would have been there with you every step of the way incase things got bad.” Reid says, assuring Morgan of his love. “ _I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart), I am never without it (anywhere I go you go, my dear; whatever done by me i your only doing, my darling)_.” Reid recited, giving Morgan a grin with fond. Derek just smiles back, kissing him passionately. Reid felt a smile growing on his lips too, fearing nothing in this moment.

 

…  
Reid is jumpy. 

They had spent the last four days with his mom, and while there wasn’t that many complications, they left on good terms. Now, Reid and Morgan were going to Chicago to visit Morgan’s family. They were going to spend four days with his family, and leave after Christmas day. He could feel the weight of his gift over his head, literally over his head in his carry on bag on the plane. He looked up, then at Morgan again seeing him sleeping soundly. Reid fidgeted, rubbing his hands along his thighs and played with his fingers. Surprised, Reid felt a hand gently place on Reid’s, looking up to Morgan once again. He looks to be asleep, but Reid isn’t sure. He got the idea though, and laced his fingers with Morgan’s feeling a little bit more calm. He looked down at Morgan’s left hand though, imagining how different it would feel come Christmas day. That is, if he didn’t throw up from anxiety first. Reid sighed, laying his head back.

 

It had been a miracle that they haven’t be called out on a case, feeling weird about it. Maybe serial killers took Christmas off. He just hoped that for the next four days, he would be case free so he can meet Morgan’s family. 

As he started to drift from the plane taking off, feeling the familiar hum that lulls him to sleep, his breath evens out. He slowly falls asleep, feeling the warm weight in his hand as an anchor.  
-  
When the Reid woke up is when the plane landed, and he looked over to see if Morgan was still sleeping. He was, so he woke him up gently. 

“Derek, wake up, we just landed.” 

Morgan stirred, looking around sleepily before seeing Reid, giving him a small smile. He stood up, as did Reid, and they both stretched a little. They couldn’t stretch out that much or they might bump into someone considering how cramped it is. 

Morgan was the person to get the carry on bags this time, and when they were off the plane they could feel the brisk Chicago air go over them, having them walk a little closer for warmth. 

When they finally walked into the airport, Reid speaks. “So is there a bus that takes us to the rental shop or do we have to walk there?” 

Morgan opens his mouth to answer before they both hear some squeals and in a blink Morgan is bombarded with two hugs from his sisters. Reid sees that his mother is walking to them too, wanting a hug after the Sarah and Desiree were done. 

“Well hello to you too, thanks for almost pushing me down!” Morgan says when they let go, and he hears Morgan’s mom laugh. Morgan turns to smile at her, eyes twinkling and free of any negative feelings. “Hey mama, I’m really glad to see you.” He says, giving her a big hug too. 

“I’m glad to see you too, baby. Even if you don’t visit enough.” She says as she pulls away, giving Morgan a mom look. “Aw come on ma, don’t give me that look. I’m here now aren’t I?” 

“Yes you are,” She says, and turns to Reid,”-and you brought a friend I see?” She smiles at him, and Reid smiles back, nerves running in his veins. 

“Um, hi, I believe we’ve met before? I’m Spencer Reid. I, uh, work with Derek.” He says, looking at all three women with a blush on his face. Desiree speaks first. 

“You are Doctor Reid right?” She asks, remembering the first time she met him. Reid nods his head, smile growing at having been recognized. “You staying for Christmas?” 

“Um, yeah, if that is alright with you all.” He says, grabbing on to his strap of his carry on bag as a nervous antic. He tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear, looking at them and feeling small. Morgan looks at them too, seeing their reactions at having brought someone new home that wasn’t for a case. He sees his mom brighten up though, and Morgan knows that it is an approval.

“Oh sweetie of course it is! The more the merrier! Now come on, we need to get home so I can spend time with all my babies.” Fran says, leading the all to the car. Reid hears the Morgan siblings bicker with each other the way there, and he himself was asked questions. Reid though, mostly stays silent in observing the family before him. He feels the warmth, the sense of home. He doesn’t stop smiling the entire way to the house. 

When they get there, they all go inside and got unbundled from the harsh cold outside to a warm inside. Morgan leads Reid to where they can drop their bags off, in Morgan’s old room, where Reid looks around. He sees all of the things he had from high school, the football and baseball posters, knick knacks here and there. The bed was in blue and white plaid, with dark blue sheets under. He smiled while looking at it, learning new pieces of Morgan. He loved doing it, finding out every little thing Derek is. He turned back to Morgan, seeing him take off his jacket, and a little bit of his shirt comes up along with it. Reid smirks, walking up behind him and putting his hands on Morgan’s hips. “Hey.” 

“Hello to you too.” Morgan says, turning around a giving Reid a small kiss. He puts his hands around Reid’s shoulders, letting them rest their while he fiddles with the end of his hair. Reid sighed happily, before asking the inevitable question. 

“So, um, when did you, uh, want to tell them? I’m taking your lead with this one. You can call the shots.” Reid says, feeling the nerves come back a little more. 

“We can tell them after dinner, if that’s okay?” Morgan suggests, sliding his hands down to meet Reid’s hands and taking them in his. He gives a reassuring squeeze, telling Reid that it will be okay no matter what they do. 

“Yeah. Yeah I- we can do that.” Reid says, nodding his head. He gives Morgan a chaste kiss before they both head downstairs to help with dinner.

All in all, it wasn’t too bad. The dinner was great and they had birthday cake; they even had some ice cream to go with it. The conversation that went with that was, in itself, filled with snark. ‘Derek, it’s in the middle of winter and you’re eatin’ _ice cream?_ ’ ‘Don’t judge me, I will eat want I want to eat.’ Followed by some more sarcastic and playful remarks. Reid laughed at their playfulness, never knowing what having siblings was like. He just smiled at them though, knowing that Morgan and the team was all he needed to have a family. When Morgan and Reid helped wash the dishes as Sarah and Desiree started setting up for Fran’s birthday, Reid went through all the ‘what ifs’ in his head until their was none left to wash. Morgan’s mom didn’t give off a negative vibe though, she was actually a really bright and happy person. It’s the little ounce of worry that things will mess up though, and Reid couldn’t get it out of his head. 

Morgan saw how nervous he is, and he stopped to look at him. “It’s going to be fine, okay?” He whispered, and Reid, not trusting his voice, nodded. 

When they were all finished, they all sat in the living room where Fran had some presents set out for her birthday. They all sat around her, and that is when Morgan spoke to her. 

“Hey mama, before you open your presents, I, well, we,” Morgan looked a Reid, explaining which ‘we’ he meant.”-we having something to tell you. All of you.” 

Fran looked between the two of them, and gave them a smile. “Go on baby.” 

Morgan took in a deep breath, and Reid slipped a hand in Morgan’s trying to relieve some of the pressure. Even though Morgan didn’t look nervous, he was filled with just as much nerves as Reid was. “Well, we are, um, we are… together. In a relationship.” Morgan let out the breath he was holding, and the Desiree shouted a small ‘Yes I knew it!’ 

Desiree held out her hand to Sarah, and Sarah reluctantly held out a twenty. “Girls!” Fran said, turning around and looking at them. Morgan looked at Desiree, eyebrow raised. “You bet on us?”

“What? I had a feeling.” She said, putting the money in her pocket. Fran just shook her head, but looking at Morgan and Reid with happy and approving eyes. 

“I’m happy for you baby. The both of you.” She grabbed Morgan’s other hand, radiating the motherly affection to the both of them. 

After that, Reid relaxed immensely. He settled into the couch a little more too, not realizing how rigid he was. He looked at Morgan, sending him a bright grin and receiving one in return. They turned to Fran who started to open up her presents, and in the end she had gotten a new mixer from Sarah, a set of diamond earrings from Desiree, and a necklace set personalized for Fran with the Sarah, Desiree, and Derek on it. Fran thanked them all, and they settled into the night with talking. They all talked, Reid too since he wasn’t that nervous anymore. 

After two hours, they all called in for the night while Morgan and Reid went upstairs. Morgan hopped in the shower first, and then Reid. They both got ready for bed too, when Reid went down to get some water. He walked over to the cabinet where the cups were, got some water from their fridge, and was about to walk back upstairs before he heard Fran speak to him. 

“Oh, I was coming to turn the lights off. Did you need anything?” She asked, looking at Reid. Reid shook his head, raising the glass a little to show that he was done down here. She nodded to him, and before she walked to her room Reid shouted,”Wait! There is actually something I wanted to ask you.”  
Fran turned back around, looking at Reid again with her full attention. “What is it sweetie?” 

Reid looked down, feeling the tenseness in his back form again. “Um, well, I know that this is kind of quick for you since we just told you that Derek and I are in a relationship, but we’ve been dating for a year, and well, um,” Reid felt the blush form and set his water down on the table next to him, “I wanted to,” Reid’s voice dropped down to a whisper, “I wanted to propose to him on Christmas, and I was wondering if I could have your blessing.” 

Fran stood still at the proposition, taking it in. Reid looked at her, shaking a little from the confession he just made. 

Fran smiled then, forming tears in her eyes and bringing in Reid for a hug. “Of course you have my blessing sweetie, of course.” She says, and Reid beamed, returning the hug that she gave him. She pulled back then, looking at Reid with her teary eyes. “I see how happy you make him, and how happy he makes you. So yes, I give my blessing.” 

Reid is still shaking, but now it’s from excitement and happiness because it’s happening. He can finally propose to Morgan. _He can propose to the love of his life._ Reid could feel some tears forming in his eyes too, and he laughed at it, rubbing them out of his eyes. He hugged her again, they are both laughing. 

They draw back from one another, and Reid picked his water up. “Goodnight, Spencer.” 

“Goodnight Mrs. Fran.” They depart, Reid going to Morgan’s room upstairs. He opened the door, seeing Morgan lying on the bed. “What took you so long pretty boy?” He asks, smirking at him. 

“Oh, just talking to your mom.” 

“About what?” 

“Just small talk, nothing big.” Reid says, smiling. Morgan just raises one of his eyebrows, before shaking his head. Reid got in the bed beside him, cuddling up next to him. “I love you Derek Morgan.” Reid says, giving him a kiss for effect. Morgan smiles at him, and responds.

“I love you too. Goodnight pretty boy.”

“Goodnight.” 

And with that, they shut their eyes and slept. 

-  
The next three days were filled with laughter and bantering. They spent time with one another, feeling more like a family each day, and Reid loves every second of it. They went out to eat, they went to some museums in the city, and they also did some last minute shopping. Reid and Morgan were even caught under the mistletoe sometimes. The siblings bickered, Reid spoke statistics and facts, and all in all, it felt like a happy Christmas week. 

It was Christmas day though, and everyone had woken up and is sitting on the couches drinking hot coffee and talking excitedly. They passed out presents, and Fran went first. 

Fran had gotten a hundred dollar gift card to her favorite clothes store from Sarah, a new organization set for her kitchen from Desiree, and Morgan gave her a ‘spa in a bag’ gift. When she opened Spencer’s gift, she gave him a smile that could save an endangered species. The entire family looked at it, and they all gave Spencer a hug. 

“Spencer, it’s so beautiful. Thank you so, so much.” She says, and Morgan gives him a sad but adoring smile, and gives him a chaste kiss. 

Sarah had gotten the entire disc series of Dexter from Morgan, an old record player from Desiree, a recipe book from Fran, and another one from Spencer. She thanked them all, and Morgan was next. 

He got some new Beats headphones from Sarah, a nice rolex watch from Desiree, and a new tool set from his mom, containing two hundred and ten tools. 

Now, Reid would say he is okay. Although, on the inside he was screaming. He had a plan though, and he was going to stick to it. 

“Oh, I must have forgotten my present for you upstairs. I’ll go get it, sit tight.” Reid said, faking it completely. He purposely left it, hoping that if he waited enough upstairs Morgan would follow him. 

And so downstairs, Morgan waited patiently, taking the teasing remarks from his sisters. His mom though, was silent. She had a grin on her face, the kind of grin that says ‘I know something you don’t’. He shook it off though, taking it as a Christmas smile, the one that she always has surrounded by her family. 

After ten minutes, Morgan was worried. “I think I’m going upstairs to check on Spencer, I’ll be right back.” 

Reid was pacing in the room in little spaces, waiting. It had been ten minutes since he went upstairs, and he was anxious all over. He could feel it in his bones, in his muscles, literally everywhere. He stopped when he heard the footsteps come up the stairs, and standing outside the door. Reid breathed in, hiding the small present behind his back. 

Morgan opened the door to Reid standing in the middle of the room, flustered. “Hey, you coming down?” 

Reid shook his head, and then said, “Come here.” 

Morgan looked at him, a little concerned because he thought something was wrong. He stopped in front of Reid. 

Reid gave him his present, and Morgan took it tentatively, unwrapping it from the sides with the tape. Reid held in his breath when he opened the box. Morgan took in a breath, looking at Spencer with wide eyes. 

Spencer started to speak. 

_“I Love You._  
_Not only for what you are, but when I am with you,_  
_I Love You._  
_For the part of me you bring out,_  
_I Love You._  
_For putting your hand into my heaped-up heart,_  
_and passing all over the foolish, weak things_  
_that you can’t help dimly see there,_  
_and for drawing out into the light_  
_all the beautiful belongings that no one else_  
_had looked quite so hard to find._  
_I Love You_  
_because you are helping me to_  
_make the lumber of my life not a tavern but a temple;_  
_out of the works of my everyday not a reproach_  
_but a song… “_

Reid took in another breath, seeing the tears form in Morgan’s eyes. “Will you marry me, Derek Morgan?” 

Reid stood there as Morgan looked at him with love and only love. “Yes. Yes a million times yes _yes!_ ” 

They both beamed, their eyes crinkling as they both go in for a long, passionate kiss, until they are both just smiling from sheer happiness. They laugh from excitement as Morgan puts on the simple silver band, and they give each other a hug. Both of them are nothing but bodies of happiness, content, joy, and every other synonym in the world.

They hear squeals outside, and Morgan and Reid both laugh, too ecstatic to care. All that matters was right here and right now. 

“You can come in now!” Morgan says, not taking his eyes off Reid with the fond look on his face. Reid saw them come in, swarming them and saying their congratulations, and Reid earned a hug and a wink from Fran. Reid just grinned, feeling his face become sore, but he didn’t care. 

All he knows is that he loves his fiancė, Derek Morgan.

… 

+1 

Morgan is content. 

After a two months of planning, Morgan and Reid had just went through the wedding ceremony with all of their families with them. It was a short wedding, the both walked down the aisle instead of just the bride, since there wasn’t one. They went through everything that was needed of a wedding, and they said their vows to each other, hearing sniffling in the crowd from crying mothers and friends. They put their rings on, and when it was time, they kissed, making the husband and husband official. 

Now they were at the reception, and Morgan heard his best man finishing his speech. 

“So, to finish this catastrophe of a speech, to Derek and Spencer, may you have the best of times and a happy marriage.” Hotch finished, raising his champagne in the air, and everyone followed suit. They all clapped too, and Morgan turned to Reid. 

“So, I have a surprise for you. I need you to sit there, and just listen okay?” Morgan asked, and Reid nodded smiling gently at him. Morgan walked up to the stage, grabbing the microphone from Hotch and taking a deep breath, heart pounding. 

“So, as you know that Spencer and I have just gotten married. There was something that I wanted to do for him since he does so much for me, and I figured now was the time to do it. You see, Spencer likes to recite poems to me when he tells me he loves me.“ He hears the ‘awws’ in the crowd and Reid blushes. “And now, bear with me, I’m going to tell him one to show him how much I love him. Since I don’t have an eidetic memory though,” Morgan pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, “ I’m going to read it off of here.” 

_“Spencer, my friend, my love,_  
_I fell in love with you again today._  
_At the first sight in the morning, I see your hair fall in your face as you sleep,_  
_and I smile._  
_I see you in deep focus whenever you talk,_  
_and I listen._  
_I see you feeling heartbroken after a hard case,_  
_and I comfort you._  
_Everyday I look at you, I feel the same love that I did when I first saw you._  
_I feel the same love when you elbowed me in the head,_  
_or when I kissed you for the first time_ ,  
_or when you proposed to me._  
_I fell in love with you again today,_  
_and I know I will again in the future._  
_I love you, with all my heart.”_

Reid started crying happy tears, running up to him and kissing him fiercely. He held on to Morgan for dear life, and Morgan the same, not even caring about the audience they have. 

They knew, in this moment, that they love each other with all their hearts, and that will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading my first fic!! I also have a tumblr, its ohollysterek. Hit me up whenever, I'm not shy. Again, thank you!!
> 
> also, the poems are "confession" by Frantisek Halas,  
> "The floating poem, unnumbered" by Adrianne Rich  
> "At Nightfall" by Charles Hanson Towe  
> "I carry your heart" by E.E. Cummings  
> "I love you" by anonymous  
> and the last one is by our very own Derek.


End file.
